


We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, College Student Derek, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Stiles gets stood up and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Ever.





	We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote to make coming back to school slightly more bearable. Hope you like it!

To say that Stiles has been on a lot of dates would be an overstatement. When you’re one of five openly gay people in Beacon Hills, your dating pool is a little small. There’s Jackson Whittemore, bisexual, dating Lydia Martin, hates Stiles’ guts. There’s Danny Mahealani and Ethan Steiner, gay, unnaturally hot, dating each other. And then there’s Matt Daehler, experimenting, attractive and very, very late. 

 

Stiles was pleasantly surprised when Matt approached him at lunch to ask him on a date. Matt was mysterious. Scott said it was in a creepy way, but Stiles found it endearing. He sat down with Stiles, Scott, and Allison and confided in them that he thought he was gay. At first, Stiles thought it was a trap. 

Honestly, who approaches three basically-strangers and tells them their deepest, darkest, secrets?

But then Matt explained that the reason he approached them, Stiles specifically, is because he’s been struggling with his ever-growing crush on Stiles Stilinski. And if that wasn’t the cutest thing Stiles has ever heard.

Scott continued to eye Matt suspiciously for the rest of lunch, but Stiles didn’t care because he had a  _ date.  _

 

Fast forward to Saturday. Stiles arrived at Robs’ Diner and 6:45, approximately 15 minutes before him and Matt agreed to meet. He’s greeted by a pretty blonde who’s name tag reads  _ Cora. _

“Welcome to Rob’s Diner. Are you dining alone?”

“I’m actually meeting someone but I’m a little early. Can I get a booth for two people?”

“Sure thing!” Cora smiles and motions for Stiles to follow her.

Stiles sits down on one side of the booth and accepts the menus with a nervous smile.

“First date?” Cora asks him.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be fine. I’m sure he’s just as nervous.”

“Thanks.” Stiles sighs. “Do you think you could bring me a water?”

“Of course.”

 

The next time Stiles checks his phone it’s 7:01. There’s no text from Matt, but it’s only a minute after 7. He should probably relax.

The bell above the door chimes and Stiles whips his head around to see who it is. It’s a group of students Stiles vaguely recognizes from school. The only one he actually recognizes is Liam Dunbar, he’s on the lacrosse team with Scott. They sit at a nearby table and Stiles feels a little embarrassed. 

Cora comes to check on him at 7:10 and refills his water. He makes eye contact with Liam, who gives him a sad smile. 

“Is it that obvious I’m being stood up?” Stiles asks Cora.

“He’s probably just running late.” He tries to ignore the pitying look in her eye.

“He hasn’t texted me to say so.”

Cora shrugs.

 

An older couple comes in at 7:15. Stiles pretends to be interested in a nonexistent text to avoid making eye contact. 

Danny and Ethan show up at 7:23 to grab take out. Danny gives Stiles a sad wave.

 

“Could you bring an extra water?” Stiles asks Cora as she’s passing by. “So people think my date is in the bathroom and not ditching me?”

Cora nods. “How long are you gonna wait?”

“Is an hour too desperate?”

“If he’s not here by 8 o’clock I’ll kick his ass myself.”

Stiles barks out a surprised laugh. “Thanks. I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles. I’ll get you that extra water and an order of fries, on the house.”

“Curly, please.” Stiles says, hoping his smile comes off more genuine than sad.

Cora returns with a plate of curly fries a few minutes later. She sets them down with a wink.

 

It’s 7:52 and Stiles is getting ready to leave. The diner is packed and most of the people have been here too long to be tricked by the extra water on the table. Unless they think his date has had the shits for the last 20 plus minutes. 

He’s about to slip on his jacket when a very tall, very muscular,  _ very attractive  _ man sits down across from him.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” The stranger says, loud enough that a sizable amount of people can hear him. “Traffic was  _ insane. _ ” 

“What are you-”

“I’m Derek, just go with it.” The stranger, Derek, whispers.

“That’s okay, Der.” Stiles says, slipping into character almost too easily. “Saved you some fries.”

Derek smiles happily and plops a curly fry into his mouth. Stiles tries not to stare as Derek licks the salt off his fingers. Key word being  _ tries.  _ Derek catches him, of course, and Stiles is convinced he’s about to ruin two dates in one day. 

“So what’s her name?” Derek asks casually.

“What?”

“The girl who stood you up.”

“Matt.” Stiles deadpans.

Derek chuckles. “So it’s not weird that I’m here, then.”

“Why would-”

“He’s a dick, whoever he is.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles, and it’s genuine this time. 

Cora returns before Stiles can stay something stupid in the awkward silence that was about to ensue.

“What’ll it be, fellas?” She asks and Derek rolls his eyes.

“The usual.” They say at the same time.

“Tell Artie it’s me, he knows what to do.” Stiles tells Cora.

“Come here often?” Stiles jokes, turning his attention to Derek.

Cora snorts, reminding Stiles that him and Derek are very much in public. He feels his face heat up with embarrassment.

“I do, actually.” Derek explains. “Cora’s my sister.” 

And, yup. Stiles is definitely as red as a tomato. 

Is there anything more embarrassing than getting stood up on a date? Before today, Stiles would have said no. But getting stood up and having the waitress call her brother to come and pretend to be your date? That’s definitely worse.

Stiles groans and covers his face with his hands.

“Hey, hey.” Derek says softly. He reaches across the table to remove Stiles’ hands from his face. To Stiles’ surprise, Derek doesn’t let go once their hands hit the table. “Don’t be embarrassed. The guy who stood you up is an asshole. Cora called me and told me there was a guy here who got stood up. I couldn’t imagine why she would feel the need to tell me something like that until she added that she thought he was my type.”

“Was she right?” Stiles asks, unsure where this newfound confidence came from.

“Yeah.” Derek breathed. “Yeah, she was right.” 

Stiles blushed, unsure if his face would ever return to a normal color.

 

Not a minute later, Cora returns with their food. Stiles laughs when Cora sets down two identical meals. An “everything burger” minus the onions with pepperjack and cheddar cheese and a side of curly fries.

“No fucking way.” Derek mutters.

“Told you.” Cora says with a wink.

They eat their meal in a comfortable silence. Stiles didn’t realize how hungry he was until he bit into his burger. When he’s cleared his plate, plus a few stolen fries from Derek’s plate, he signals Cora for the check.

“Can’t let you pay.” Stiles says, before Derek can protest. “You saved me from a very traumatic week of school.”

“Fine.” Derek smirks. “I’ll pay next time.”

Stiles beams. “Next time.”

“You go to Beacon Hills High?”

“Yeah.” Stiles answers, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

“I just graduated from NYU.” 

“Oh.” Stiles feels all the hope fizzle out of his chest. “Well, I’m 18 if that counts for anything.”

Derek laughs, but there’s no malice in it. “I graduated early, I just turned 21.”

“Oh.” Stiles repeats, perking up slightly. “So..”

Derek says nothing, only smiles. But Stiles knows there will  _ definitely  _ be a next time.

 

Derek walks Stiles to his car and Stiles wants to kiss him so bad he feels like his heart is going to explode out of his chest and hit Derek right in the face. Thankfully, Derek kisses him before that happens. Their lips fit together and Derek can’t help but sigh into Stiles’ mouth. After a moment, Stiles giggles.

“What?” Derek asks softly, pulling away only slightly, their lips still brushing with the word.

“I was gonna complain about missing dessert.” 

“And?”

“I think I just got it.”

Derek rolls his eyes and smiles as he kisses Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos please and thank you :)


End file.
